


Lucifer Taught Angels First

by orange_8_hands



Series: The Strongest Believers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the taste of punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Taught Angels First

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my LJ](http://orange-8-hands.livejournal.com/1349.html), July 2011.

Here is how a wayward angel is brought back to flock:  


 

      Anael is inspected for faith.  


Anael is forgiven.  


      Anael is stripped of doubt.  


Anael is loved.  


      Anael is flayed of humanity.  


Anael break break breaks.  


     Anael is put together with the righteous light of God's first children.  


Anael's Grace _burns_.


End file.
